Birth of CIIS Part 1.
by Volk13
Summary: Birth of the Commonwealth of Independent Interstellar States by defeating the Volk-Tron Regime.


Birth of the CIIS.  
  
Part 1.  
  
Eleven months ago  
  
"Come in My Lords," said the secretary to the Lord of the Thousand Suns.  
The Lord of Admiralty Mark Datist and Grand Marshal of the Army David  
Jensen slowly got up from the lavish sofa they were sitting on. The  
secretary motioned the men inside the war-room of their Commander in  
Chief. Lord of Admiralty walked in first, dressed in his dark blue  
uniform with several medals and a golden sash across his chest. He was   
seven feet tall, in his late 60's with gray streaks in his hair. He was   
well built and barely cleared the doorway as he passed. Grand Marshal   
walked right behind him. He wore dark gray uniform with only his mechanized   
cavalry pin decorating his breast. The Grand Marshal scorned to wear any   
other medals even during diplomatic functions. He was only five and half   
feet tall, solid built, looking twice smaller than his companion.  
  
"Skip the formalities," said Volk VI, leader of the Volk-Tron Regime.  
"We have no time to waste." Volk VI stood by the window, looking out of the   
Grand Palace on Volk-Tron Prime. The First Commandant, head of Intelligence   
Gathering Apparatus was sitting in front of the desk on an antique chair.  
"You may start your reports and don't leave anything out," Volk VI  
said, still standing with his back turned towards his subordinates.  
"Yes, My Lord," said Mark Datist. "The Rebels have completely pushed us   
out of the Tarkon system. They have a fairly large force so I will need   
reinforcements from other sectors to stop their advance. We had no solid   
intelligence reports on Rebel movements for a month and we were caught   
unprepared."  
  
The Rebels have stolen two old Syris class Carriers, bought one Stalker   
class Dreadnought and four Karak class Destroyers through different   
independent parties. With a large number of transports and giant barges   
converted into battle ships, fighters, bombers and Capital ships they   
managed to push the Regime's Forces out of the system. The Rebels converted   
old luxury liners and other large ships into warships. Since the Rebels   
have changed their tactics, from hit and runs to slowly conquering space   
stations and planets they managed to make significant advances in the last   
year. Six months ago they gained the control of Tarkon home world and have   
been on the offensive ever since. The Regime's forces were stretched very   
thin in the Core regions as it is and could do little against Rebel bases in   
the "Forgotten Grounds".  
  
"Most of my spy network in the Tarkon system was eliminated by the  
Rebels five years ago when the Rebellion started on Tarkon Prime. Ever   
since they managed to break our blockade and escape into the depths of space   
we had very limited intelligence on their movements. Their current build up   
was unforeseen, we have gotten reports of strange transports, luxury liners,   
cargo haulers and other ships faring the space lanes and being armed to   
their teeth. Most of these reports were discounted due to increase pirating   
in outer sectors," said the First Commandant.  
  
Lord of Admiralty looked with disgust at the First Commandant. He  
never liked this small man and he knew that his long time friend, the  
Grand Marshal hated this sniveling worm as well.  
Philip Tollen the First Commandant got up, fixed his jet-black uniform and   
walked over to the computer terminal. There he quietly begun punching in   
commands, not wanting to use voice commands.  
"The rebels surprised the Tarkon Battle group and managed to destroyed   
most of it. We lost the flagship of that armada, the Carrier Illustrious,   
four of its Dreadnought escorts, five Destroyers and half of smaller support   
ships," the Lord of Admiralty continued  
"What about Starkiller?" Volk IV asked.  
"Our Vigilant class Super Carrier Starkiller was captured during its  
repairs at Hector Defense Platform. Tarkon and Human rebels have captured   
the space station right before their fleet attacked. They took the station   
by complete surprise. The rebels have also captured Typhoon our new Omega   
class Advanced Dreadnought that was undergoing routine maintenance at the   
time."  
"What?!" Volk VI screamed from the top of his lungs. "Might as well give   
them the rest of the fleet while you're at it. How could this happen?   
Traitors are everywhere, I want the responsible executed  
immediately!"  
  
"The Rebels now control two of our most powerful capital ships; but  
they do not have enough experience or personnel to run them at peek  
performance. Allow me to pull out Fury and Apocalypse, our two Super  
Carriers from the Zill and Volk-Tron Systems and bring our three remaining   
Advanced Dreadnoughts to the front lines."  
"How are the shipments from the Zill System?" Volk VI interrupted as he   
sat in his chair.  
"The Guild War has not affected any shipments, but it just might.  
First time in centuries the Guilds went to war against each other," said   
Lord of the Admiralty. "I will keep the Apocalypse Battle Group,  
Serpent's Tooth and Lightning Advanced Dreadnoughts in reserve, while  
Chimera, Intrepid and Inferno will be the flagships of our invasion force.  
I need at least three more Battle Groups and at least three divisions of   
Marines air and ground support to retake the Tarkon System."  
"I have four Marine divisions getting ready," said Dave Jensen while   
stroking his mustache.  
"Philip, is the Quantum Space and Time Disrupter and the Goliath ready?"  
"No My Lord, we still need more time. It is very hard to make out two   
hundred-year-old schematics of a weapon built by a madman. No offense to   
your Ancestor Volk I, but he did disassemble it when he finally went mad at   
the age of sixty."  
  
"We need this weapon Now! With it no rebel forces will ever stop us. We   
are closer to rebuilding the weapon than anyone before. I want to see it on   
my flagship immediately and I will press the button to wipe out this   
insignificant rebellion. Dismissed."  
Lord of Admiralty and the Grand Marshal saluted and left the war-room. They   
headed out of the Palace where the hovercars were waiting to take them to   
their posts.  
  
---  
  
"You are right Dave, he has lost his wit. And if we don't do any thing he   
will destroy himself and take us down with him. People are angry with his   
new laws, which are three times as harsh than his father instituted.  
Even Ellotians are about to start rioting after that big forest fire on   
their home world. Taxes are outrageous and corruption has reached a new   
height. My troops have not been paid for over two months; the treasury is   
almost empty. And what does he do? He spends more money on his lavish   
parties and other "brilliant" ideas. In the last two months two whole   
Frigates and Cruisers have deserted. I am running out of fuel for my ships.   
A severe ion storm in the Zill System, has delayed all the shipments of   
Beryllium Gas and Uranium indefinitely."  
"I am having similar problems too, morale is low, desertion is high.  
Last week two Sergeants and a Lieutenant were executed for killing their   
commanding officer."  
"I know, do you remember that reserve force I have with my Flagship? That   
Battle group is only loyal to me, I trained and picked out most of the   
officers who share my views about the current state of the Regime. As soon   
as our "Glorious" leader will attack the Tarkon System with his Doomsday   
Weapon, I will take my Armada and jump across the Quantum Front."  
  
"What?! Are you nuts?! I known you since our academy days and you have   
done some crazy stunts in the past but this is to much."  
  
"Relax Dave. I suggest you take a division or two of your best and  
most trusted and join me. My Office of Naval Intelligence has scouted the   
area beyond the Front. My boys from ONI are currently scouting the system   
and they report that most of our technology will work. It's only the matter   
of time until all Hell brakes loose. My fleet is being converted right now   
so it will be able to be in top shape when we cross over the Front. This   
rebellion give me the  
perfect excuse in gathering my forces together and order large amounts of   
equipment needed."  
"You have thought a lot about this. I'll send the 31st Dragoon  
Division and 76th Black Aces Division the one I used to serve in. They  
are my best soldiers."  
"Then it settled. I'll provide you with time and place two day from  
now."  
  
  
Seven months later  
  
"Captain we are being boarded!" Someone screamed. Smoke filled the   
bridge like a thick blanket. Fire crews were battling fires all over the   
ship. The klaxon was blaring non-stop announcing the reactor core was going   
critical. InterStellar Liberation Party's Advanced Dreadnought Liberty was   
in dire straits. The last wave of anti-matter torpedoes took out the   
starboard plasma and neutron cannon batteries, killing most of their gun   
crews. Half of the fighters were destroyed or crippled and the other half   
was fighting for their lives. And there was a hull breach on deck five   
after an antimatter torpedo got through the shields.  
"Commander, bring the ship about, when we are in range open fire with all   
port batteries on lead enemy ships, and where are those G'd Damn   
reinforces?!" The Capitan swore.  
  
"They will be here in 15 minutes, Captain," said the Commander who had a   
bloody gash across his forehead and refused to go to sickbay. Most of the   
bridge crew was either dead or dying.  
The ILP Flagship and its escorts were ambushed by the Regime's 3rd, 5th   
and 10th Battle Groups. Liberty was on a rescue mission of the Zill   
Delegates, who were in route to meet with the heads of ILP when their   
engines failed. Liberty took the delegates aboard. When that happened the   
Regime's Battle Groups jumped and prevented the Flagship from leaving by   
jamming its Star-Drive.  
  
Captain Tarra Kolt left her command chair to help a wounded ensign back to   
his station. "How many more have to die today?" She thought. "At least we   
wiped out one of their Battle Groups and inflicted serious damage on the   
other two. Better time than any to finish this, once and for all."  
She pressed the intercom button and after a brief pause said: "All  
available personnel repel the boarding marines on decks seven, eight and   
nine. They must not reach Engineering." She went to the weapons console   
and started punching in commands. Suddenly the ship stooped firing.  
"Captain, what are you doing? We are almost in range," said Commander   
Tovel Stonok.  
"Commander full stop now! And kill all the external lighting."  
"Captain?" Asked the Commander with the bewildered look on his face.  
"You heard me Commander. Now follow your orders," said the Captain   
sternly. "Let them think we lost all power aboard. Their sensors won't be   
able to penetrate our hull to confirm this anyway. Drop shields now."  
Light blue sparks flickered on the screen as the shields came down all  
around the ship. The exterior of the ship went dark, making the Advanced   
Dreadnought appear as a gray jewel among the stars. The enemy ships saw   
this and immediately stooped firing because they wanted to take the ship   
back in one piece even if seriously damaged.  
"Transfer all available power to shields and be ready to raise them on my   
command. Let them come closer and tell our ships to fall back."  
"Yes, Captain."  
  
The ILP Destroyers, Cruisers and Frigates that could move slowly were   
moving away from their Flagship and out of range of enemy's guns. Their   
fighters returned to their ships but did not return inside. The Regime's   
ships ignored them as they concentrated on their main prize. The lead   
Dreadnought launched three more intrusion crafts filled with marines. The   
bridge crew on Liberty was watching this all on main view screen.  
"Captain, fighting has stooped on decks seven and eight. Marines on deck   
nine have barricaded themselves in a wardroom with nowhere to go. We will   
have them in few minutes and ..." Commander Stonok said ten minutes and   
paused suddenly.  
"Well what is it. It's almost time for our nasty surprise," said the   
Captain eagerly.  
Commander cleared his throat and said: "Jack died fighting the marines on   
deck eight and so did Tal'zaon."  
Captains' expression remained unchanged, but the Commander knew what she   
was feeling. Her husband and best friend have just died defending this   
ship. The Commander sympathetically patted the Captain on her shoulder and   
went back to his station.  
  
"Tovel, prepare to raise shields on my mark. At the same time open  
fire with all Port batteries. Plasma cannons, neutron cannons, laser  
batteries, I mean everything. Then fire wave after wave of anti-matter   
torpedoes and fusion hypermissiles until they star running and don't even   
stop then. Is that clear, Commander?"  
"Yes, Captain. Awaiting your signal."  
The captain satisfied, contacted the Chief Engineer on her private view   
screen. "Chief, as soon as we raise shields I want flank speed in reverse."   
The Captain could see bodies lying behind Chief Tar'sion. The tall Tarkon   
had severe burns on his left arm and a bandage over his left eye.  
"We'll try Captain, but I can't promise anything. The reactor is shot to   
Hell and back. The engines are not in better shape."  
"Try your best, Tar'sion."  
"We'll do Captain, we'll do," said the Chief.  
The Captain turned to watch the main view screen. She could see six   
Intrusion crafts followed by Assault Corvettes slowly getting closer to her   
ship, you could almost read their hull markings. Four enemy Dreadnoughts   
were almost at point blank range. Behind them several Frigates, Cruisers   
and Destroyers were covering their flanks. The two remaining Carriers were   
hanging behind with the Assault Corvettes, Destroyers, Cruisers, Frigates,   
and Transports.  
  
"Commander, raise shields and open fire, Now!" The Captain shouted.  
A split second later the shield sprung back to life. The powerful red   
plasma beams, white neutron beams and red-orange laser blasts reached out   
from the batteries and sliced through the shields and hull of the lead four   
Dreadnoughts and two flanking Destroyers. The massive explosions ripped   
these ships apart as they were made out of cardboard. The intrusion ships   
tried to get out of the way, but the gun crews had them targeted from the   
beginning. The flanking enemy ships started to retreat but they were caught   
by waves of anti-matter torpedoes and fusion hypermissiles. Two Cruisers   
tried to change course to avoid the missile barrage but ended up colliding   
with each other. They disintegrated in a giant ball of fire. Three more   
Destroyers, three Frigates, two Cruisers and a Carrier were also struck by   
missiles, but not destroyed. Liberty lurched and slowly began to move   
backwards and picking up speed as she went. The other ILP ships moved in   
closer to protect Liberty and to mop up the remaining ships. The enemy   
fighters began to retreat staying  
closer to their badly damaged Carriers.  
  
Several parsecs away InterStellar Liberation Party reinforcements  
jumped in from hyperspace. Four Dreadnoughts, seven old Karak class  
Destroyers, eight Frigates, ten Light Cruisers and many civilian  
transports converted to Gunships raced at flank speed to reach their  
comrades. When the Regime's ships saw this, all ships that could, jumped   
into hyperspace.  
A loud cheer sounded aboard Liberty. The bridge crew, who were left   
standing were delirious with happiness and pride. Only the Captain and the   
Commander did not join the cheer because they knew this was not the last   
battle by far.  
  
---  
  
"And with great sorrow we consign these brave souls to the Deep. Into the   
Void from which they came. Amen." The Tarkon War Priest finished the   
solemn ceremony, as the brave men and women who died defending the ship were   
about to be sent onto their final journey. The Captain took the Priest's   
place on the observer deck above the hangar bay. It was only several hours   
after they fought and won against the Regime's Battle Groups, but with a   
tremendous loss. Many have died defending the ship and even more were   
wounded. The ship was still in one piece, heading towards Hector Defense   
Platform for repairs.  
"These men and women have fought bravely to defend this ship and laid   
their lives in the process. They will not be forgotten and their deaths   
will not be in vain. They will always be with us in our hearts and minds.  
May they find peace in the Grand Beyond," the Captain gave the signal and   
all the caskets were lowered through the force field into space.  
  
The ceremony was over and everyone was dismissed. The Captain and  
Commander walked back to the bridge. All over the ship repair crews were   
working welding, repairing and fixing everything that did not require the   
space dock. The biggest problem was starboard weapon batteries. Most of   
the electrical systems were shorted out including the backups. Only a   
complete overhaul in space dock would fix this problem.  
"How long the repairs will take?" The Captain asked.  
"At least three weeks in space dock," said Commander Stonok.  
"We might not have enough time for that, the Regime is planing another   
invasion."  
"Ever since the Zill stopped shipping raw materials to the Regime,  
their ships have been low on fuel and they have to conserve every ton."  
They walked by a force field that isolated deck five from the rest of the   
ship. During the battle a Quantum torpedo launched from a heavy bomber has   
gotten through the shields and penetrated the hull. Twenty brave men and   
women died when deck five was exposed to vacuum.  
  
The Zill Delegation of Guild Masters was fine even if slightly bruised and   
shaken. They requested the meeting with the heads of the InterStellar   
Liberation Party on Hector Defense Platform. They came to discuss an   
Alliance between the Zill people and the ILP. Two months ago when the   
Regime tried to take all of the raw materials that were mined by Zill in the   
last year, the Zill responded with ending their Guild War and attacking the   
Regime's Battle Group patrolling the Zill System. They were able to defeat   
the Battle Group do to increased solar activity of their two suns that   
caused sever ion storms. Zill ships were better equipped to survive in such   
storms while the Regime's ships were not. The Regime tried several times to   
get the raw materials from the Zill, but with little success. After some   
deliberation they decided to join with the ILP  
in fighting the Regime. They managed to brake through the blockade that was   
already ineffective do to a small number of ships patrolling the shipping   
lanes. Most of the Regime's ships are involved in fighting the ILP.  
  



End file.
